FOCUS
by AbbyTheBlue
Summary: A fluff between River and The Doctor: with a different soft of ending. (Profile Image not mine)


The doctor was taking River out on a date to one of his favorite moons that night. It was to be pretty normal… aside from the big surprise he had planned for her. He was practically giddy as he picked her up from Earth. He leaned against the TARDIS doors.

"Ready dear?" he asked. River scoffed and blew dust off the top off her gun.

"Always," she replied, and rushed into the TARDIS.

The Doctor grinned as River took his hand. She smiled back. "Hey," She said in a flirting manner.

"So, where to next?" The Doctor asked, pulling a lever on the TARDIS. He leaned casually against the console.

"Oh, I don't know," She sighed softly. "How about… anywhere."

The Doctor laughed and looked at her. "Anywhere is it," He responded with a light giggle. **hello**

The Doctor ran rampant around his TARDIS, pressing buttons and pulling levers. When he finally took a moment to stop, River hugged him from behind and kissed him on his cheek. His smile widened. "I'm driving," he objected **can you hear me** playfully.

River stepped slowly away and then folded her arms. "I know." She said with a smile. "I'm afraid I just can't help it." She raised her eyebrows with mock sincerity.

"Well, we're there anyways," The Doctor responded. Hope glistened in his eyes as he looked at River. He reached out his hand for her to take it. Elegantly, she reached out and took his hand. Barely waiting for her grip, the Doctor hurried out the doors.

"So, where to?" River asked, chasing after.

"Somewhere special," He said passingly. **hold on i think i can strengthen the signal**

"Ooh, tell me," River said eagerly.

"Shh, it's a surprise!" The Doctor insisted.

"Oh, come on, I hate surprises," She whined.

"Oh, but this is a good one." The two walked through bustling streets of an alien planet, barging their way through alien crowds and shops. The aliens usually took a moment to peer at the humans before going back to what they were doing.

 **Better?** "Is it close now?" River asked.

"Yes, yes." Be patient.

"Well, I'm sorry," She **Oh, there you are.** said. "I can't help myself I'm just so excited.

The Doctor sighed. "Come on!"

They walked a little further as the **Oh wow. Look at this technology. It's gorgeous!** population got more sparse and the land got more dry. River got more uneasy as they continued.

 **Doctor!**

But the Doctor continued, totally ignoring the **Right, sorry.** change in scenery. He continued, breaking into a run.

River smiled as she ran along with him. There was no feeling like running with the Doctor. It was exhilarating, **My god, is she really trapped in there?!** eventually, though, they came to a stop. River found herself looking over a monstrous cliff. She was almost afraid to look down.

 **Rory, shush! She's probably having a hard enough time with this without you two!**

"Look," The Doctor said. Slowly, carefully, River peered over the cliff. **Right, sorry.** Her hands went over her mouth in shock, looking down at the **Hush!** stunning display of crystals before her. Carved into the stunning blue, were the words "Will you **Now. Listen. I need you to focus on me, focus on what I'm saying.** marry me?" The Doctor grinned with eagerness and fiddled with his fingers. "I did it with giant lasers." He added like a giddy child.

"It's beautiful!" River said with a gasp. The Doctor twirled his foot and blushed. "Oh, please," He sai

 **I mean it! Focus!**

 **There. Way to go. Now listen, we can get you out of there. Can you see me?**

 **No, alright. Can you hear me?**

 **Not really? What's that supposed to mean, not really?**

 **Oh, typing. What font do I speak in?**

 **Doctor!**

 **Right, focusing. Now, listen to me, and you have to believe it. I don't know how you're seeing this, a school paper or a facebook post or what or- actually that could be important. How are you seeing this?**

 **Oh. Ew.**

 **Can you not judge the innocent girl trapped in the computer?**

 **Okay, sorry. Now, I need you to listen to me. None of this is real. Your house, your family. I know it's hard, but none of it. You're stuck, and we're here to help. This is Amy and Rory and I'm the Doctor.**

 **Hello!**

 **Hi.**

 **Now, do you understand?**

 **What?! This is not cool! This is not to any element cool! Okay, we'll have to do it a way you'll understand. An X reader.**

 **What's an X reader?**

 **Fanfiction thing. It's where the reader is incorporated into the story.**

 **We can do that?**

 **We can try. Now, I need you to focus on what you're reading, because I swear not one bit of it is a lie. I can help you. I can get you home. I can fix everything. But I need you to**

 **FOCUS**

The screen lights up in front of you. On it, three faces are illuminated. As the dedicated whovian you are, you recognize them immediately. The Doctor (eleven) Amy Pond and Rory Williams. You look up at your screen to see the small Skype logo. Arthur Darvill, Matt Smith, and Karen Gillan were Skyping you?!

"There." The Doctor said, stuffing his sonic screwdriver into his pocket. "Now, can you see us?"

You can barely answer, too flabbergasted about the image on the screen.

"I'll take that as a yes." The Doctor says. Still, you just stare at the screen. "You… seem surprised…" He says, creasing his non-eyebrows.

"Matt Smith?" You whisper, looking into his eyes. "Arthur Darvill…? Karen Gillan…?"

"Well, it's good that she can speak but her mind seems pretty… muddled." Karen says. "Who are they?"

"Well, _time_ is pretty muddled here. Just by us being here we've probably been bleeding into her world for decades." The Doctor says. He leans in close to her. "She doesn't even know what's going on."

"Well, what does she know?"

"As far as she knows, she's curled up in her bedroom reading an X-reader. This video call? She can't even see it. She's only imagining it."

"Well, what good does that do us?"

"The power of imagination is a powerful thing. Brought me back to life once."

"Oh, stop gossiping!" Rory/Arthur Darvill chimed in. "Just talk to her!" He smiles and leans into the camera. "Hello. What's your name?"

With a nervous voice, you state your name.

"Rory, she can't even see that, she'll only see Y-slash-N."

Amy scowls in confusion. "But I'm saying her name right now. [Y/N]! What, she can't hear it, or, see it at least?"

"No, she hasn't broken through that far." The Doctor said. "Now, listen very closely [Y/N]. Look to your left."

Slowly, you creep your head to the left. Your eyes widen as the world before you distorts. What was once your room is now changing. The walls are a different color. Your light hangs down too low. Your bookshelf is flattened and out of proportion. The whole room dances like a lava lamp.

"What's happening?!" You cry. You don't even care about the celebrities Skyping you anymore, you feel as though someone must have spiked the water supply.

"It's alright!" The Doctor says. He holds his hands up. "Now, it's distorting because you're learning. Now that you've started, you can't stop. And that goes for real you, too."

"Real me?!" You demand.

"Yes," He says. He taps the screen. "Behind the screen, the real one. I know you can't really see this, unless your imagination is incredibly vivid. I'm sorry, but now that we've showed you, you're on your way out."

You crease your eyebrows, wondering who on Earth he could be referring to. Before you can ask, he continues.

"Now, I need you to stare at the wall next to you. What color is it?"

This should be a simple question, but a thousand shades of a thousand colors appear in your head. The wall seems to warp. It's every color, it's no color. Your head begins to sting.

"Now, don't hurt yourself. It's a trick question." He says with a slight smile in his eyes. "There is no color in dreams, only knowledge of what color something is. For instance, you can tell someone you dreamed about a blue whale and fully believe it, but you never actually saw the blueness of that whale, your brain just told you it was blue"

You try to wrap your head around what he is saying, but it drifts off into the distance. Your heart races as everything around you shifts and melts like the walls did. You can't see color; not just like black and white but you literally can't perceive any color. In the mix of the chaos, you think you can hear someone calling your name. First you ignore it. Then you hear it again. And again. Until someone barges into your room.

It is mom.

But not mom.

You see a woman you barely know the face of, someone you've never seen, but with every instinct saying 'there's mom'. She doesn't even act like her. You recall dreams you've had where you can imagine your friends and family as someone completely different. You blink hard and she's gone. You flick your eyes back to the camera.

"What do I do?!" You shriek.

"Break out!" The Doctor said strongly. "Wake up!"

"How?!"

"How do you normally wake up?!" You swallow, and you have an idea. Your heart beating through your chest, you fall backwards, only to find there is no bed. You wake up on a cold body doesn't feel the same.

"Where… am I?" You ask. Your voice doesn't sound the same either. Cold, metallic, frightening.

"Your Battleship, Base 4."

Slowly, the memories return to you. You recall being forced to hide, to hibernate for centuries, while your people died before you. You created a whole world for yourself. You try to remember your name.

"Good morning, Empress," The Doctor says.

 **I think that'll do it.**

 **Are you sure that will wake her up?**

 **Well, no. But it's up to her now. I don't think she has a choice. Just let me talk to her. Now, listen. You are a restine, the queen of them, really. A floating consciousness made of atoms. You made up a whole dream for yourself. Quite nice, actually. You've got school, a family. But now, I need you to** **focus.** **You know that name rings a bell. You don't want to, but you do, don't you? I meant it when I said now that you've started, there wasn't any stopping. You'll see the truth in your dreams first, then in the corner of your eye, but it's up to you to break all the way out. Your people need you in the war. We need you. Just,**

 **BREAK OUT**

 **good luck**


End file.
